What A Malfoy Wants
by Caribbean Passion
Summary: Draco had no idea the exact moment he decided that Hermione Granger was to be His woman. Probably the day she arrived home from Australia and raced to her Best Friend's, Harry Potter, arms for a huge hug… Draco felt as if he had been hit with a sting hex not once but twice. And when she turned, the wonder-girl smile carried over to him, he hadn't been the same wizard since.
1. Prologue

_Full Summary:_ Draco had no idea the exact moment he decided that Hermione Granger was to be _His _woman. Probably the day she arrived home from Holidaying in Australia and raced to her Best Friend's, Harry Potter, arms for a huge hug… Draco felt as if he had been hit with a sting hex not once but twice. And when she turned, the wonder-girl smile carried over to him he, hadn't been the same wizard since. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age accompanying one fiery temper, the one woman any wizard would least be able to handle… Yep, Draco was more than certain that Hermione was the woman for him.

A/N: I do not own the Harry potter Franchise, nor do I own the Brenda Jackson Westmoreland series for which this story and characters are based on… I wished I did but I don't… this is purely for my and your entertainment and I gain no monetary value from this story. Happy Reading!

Prologue

Draco Malfoy sat in the chair with his legs stretched out in front of him as he stared at the man sitting behind the huge oak desk. He and Harry Potter had been the best of enemies during their school years of Hogwarts. After the war, they decided to leave the past behind and act like "mature adults". Of course this change wasn't instantaneous, there were lots of petty arguments done with wands drawn and even a few fists fights.

They were however able to overcome this when Kingsley, the Minster of Magic, laid down the law and have them work as partners in the Auror Division or else. Much to both his and Harry's surprise, and Weasel's horror, their sharp bitter barbs to one another turned witty, and they had slowly but surely become friends with the odd insult thrown in for good measure. After all they were Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter; it just wouldn't be them if there wasn't the occasional insult, some habits are just hard to die.

After maintaining a health work relationship and friendship, he had now convinced Harry that he would be the wizard who would give Hermione, the woman he considered his sister in all but a few DNA strands, the happiness she deserved.

But Draco knew there was one minor flaw in his plan. One that would come back to haunt him if Hermione Granger ever discovered the trip to Tuscany he would offer her was for the sole purpose of getting her of familiar turf so she would finally come to realise just how much he had come to care for her.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Harry said, interrupting Draco's thoughts. "Hermione may just hex you beyond recognition, when she discovers the truth."

"I will tell her before then, but not before she falls in love with me," Draco replied. Harry raised a sceptical brow, "And if she doesn't?"

To any other woman Draco's intense pursuit might seem like a romantic move, but Harry was convinced his best friend, who didn't have a romantic bone in her body wouldn't see things that way. Draco's expression was determined. "She will fall in love with me," then the look in his eyes become almost one of desperation he continued, "Dam Harry she has to. I knew for the moment I saw her again those few years ago that she was the one and only woman for me."

Harry took a deep breath. He wished he'd had the same thoughts the first time he set eyes on his wife Daphne. Then he would not have encountered the problems he had. However, the first thoughts he had when he'd seen Daphne weren't the least bit honourable.

"You were our enemy for a long time, then slowly you became a good friend, Draco, but if you hurt my sister in anyway, then you will have one hell of an angry wizard to deal with. Remember if I can disposed of a "Dark Lord" I can easily do the same to you… your intensions towards Hermione had better be honourable."

Draco leaned forward in his chair, "I'm going to marry her."

"She has to agree to that first," harry replied. Draco Stood, "She will. You just concentrate on becoming a father to the baby you and Daphne are expecting in a few months, and let me worry about Hermione."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: thank you to everyone who read, followed and favoured this story. So as a treat I tried really hard to Finish this chapeter a head of time for you all. once again I do **not** own the Harry potter Franchise, **nor** do I own the Brenda Jackson Westmoreland series for which this story and characters are based on… I wished I did but I don't… this is purely for my and your entertainment and I gain no monetary value from this story. **_Happy Reading and I hope you enjoy this too! _**

_One _

_Mione I'm sorry I hope one day you can forgive me _– Lavender

Hermione Granger lifted a brow after reading a note that appeared on her office desk. Two questions immediately sailed through her mind. Where was Lavender, when she should have been at work over an hour and a half ago and what exactly was she apologizing for? The hairs on the back of Hermione's neck began standing up, and she didn't like that feeling of impending doom at all.

Against her better judgement she had hired Lavender Brown six months ago when _Harmony Designs_ began picking up business, thanks to the huge contract she'd gotten to with Hogwarts and the Ministry to redecorate their libraries. Then Amelia Bones had wanted her mansion redone as a gift to her newly married niece Susan. At last but not least, her new "sister-in-law" Daphne, Harry's wife, hired Hermione for a makeover of her office for her successful magazine _Irresistible Wizard_.

Hermione had been badly in need of help and Lavender had possessed more clerical and fashion and decorating skills than any other candidates she'd interviewed. She'd given the witch the job; something Harry had warned her against doing due to both witched being an ex-girlfriend of Ron. But she hadn't listened. Hermione figured her and the bubbly and chatty Lavender could work well, despite their minor squabbles during Hogwarts, as even back then Lavender had a more developed sense of Fashion than anyone else in the school. They had, but now, as Hermione quickly scanned her Gringotts Accounts Ledger that automatically updates with every new transaction, she couldn't help but wonder if she should have taken Harry's advice.

Hermione had been best friends with Harry Potter since Hogwarts, and when after the war she went looking for her parents he'd been her rock after the memory reversal of said parents. And now it seemed she should have listened when he'd given advice on how to run her business.

She pulled a sharp breath when she glanced at the balance on her checking account. It was down by 30,000 galleons. Now she knew what Lavender's apology was about. Hermione dropped her face in her arms and felt the need to weep. But she refused to go there, as she had to come up with a plan to replace all the money. Any day now she was expecting invoices to come owling in from fabric shops, arts and craft stores, and her light fixture suppliers, just to name a few. Clearly, she wouldn't have enough to clear all those funds, and now she needed to replace the funds.

As anger consumed her Hermione began to pace her office floor. How could Lavender have done this to her? If she needed the money all she had to do was ask. Although Hermione might not have been able to part with that much money from her personal account, she could have borrowed money from Harry or even George.

Pulling in a big frustrating breath, she decided to file an Auror report. Her friendship and loyalty to Lavender ended the minute her former worker had stolen from her. She should have suspected something as Lavender hadn't been her usual chatty and bubbly self the last few days. Hermione figured it had to do with her trifling live-in boyfriend who barely worked. Had he put Lavender up to this? It didn't matter because Lavender should have known right from and let's face it embezzling from your employer will never be considered a right or smart move.

Sitting back down at her desk, Hermione reached for the ink pot and quill, and then pulled her hand back. Dam! If she filed a report at the Auror Division there was no doubt in her mind that both Harry and Kingsley would hear about it. And these were the last two people she wanted in her business right now. Especially since they had both tried talking her out of opening her interior design shop in the first place, as they felt she had too much potential that could be utilized within the Ministry. However, Hermione felt she'd had her fill of hunting dark and dangerous wizards to last a lifetime. She wanted to do something completely different and unexpected to her modus operandi. Thus interior decorating appeared to be as far from the expected as she could get.

For the past eighteen months, things had worked out really well with her being a one-witch show with her good friends Ginny and Luna helping out if needed. But when the big jobs began coming in she had advertised in the Quibbler for and administrative assistant.

Hermione stood and began pacing again. Ginny was currently out of state playing a friendly quidditch match in another country right now and as she only recently joined the team she wouldn't readily have the money. And just last week Luna mentioned she was saving for a much needed expedition to look for some mythical creature or another. Her parents just left for a world cruise, and George announced at the Weasley dinner last night that he got funding capital to expand the joke shop.

_So where was she going to get 30,000 galleons? _She really didn't want to ask Harry as hed start asking uncomfortable questions…

Hermione, lost in thought, stood staring out the window for a moment before it hit her that here was an owl pecking at the window. She quickly opened the window to receive the letter hoping beyond hope that it was Lavender, letting her know that she was returning the money, or better yet, that the whole thing was a joke.

Looking at the Malfoy seal on the letter, she wondered why her biggest tormentor during school, more recently Harry's work partner and friend was owling her.

_Dear Hermione _

_I was wandering if there was a chance we could meet today to discuss a business proposition. _

Lifting her eyebrow she said out lout, "A business proposition?"

The first thing to cross her mind was that a business proposition was the last thing she was in the mood for today. But then she quickly realized she couldn't let what Lavender did keep her from handling things with her company, as she still had a business to run so she continued reading.

_I will be available any time after one o'clock, so how about Lunch at the Italian restaurant Julio's? Please let me know if the time and place is convenient to you. _

_Sincerely D. Malfoy _

While penning a positive response, she wondered if he knew Julio's was her favourite lunch spot. Steering at the window while watching the owl take off with the response Hermione thought of how she recently noticed she enjoyed listening to Malfoy's deep voice during light dinner conversation at Harry and Daphne's house. He always sounded sexy, but then he was definitely one sexy wizard.

That was something she tried not to notice too much, mainly because Malfoy was a complete arse to her throughout their Hogwarts education and he was a close friend to Daphne and becoming a close one to Harry. Also according to Astoria, Daphne's younger sister who had a massive crush on Draco, he had a girlfriend that his mother had introduced him to in the hopes of her becoming the next Mrs. Malfoy and the relationship was serious. Although much to Astoria frustration she couldn't find out just who the mystery girl was and everyone else she'd ask didn't seem to know who is was either.

But what if he was no longer with this mystery girl? What if he was available as he was hot? What if she could forget that he was the biggest prat to her when growing up? After all he was very cordial to her now… what if she could forget that he was a close friend of Daphne? Sighing, she also thought that it wouldn't matter as all his past girlfriends were purebloods statuesque models that probably ran away at the sight of a chocolate bar anyway. But still what if…

Dismissing all such thoughts with a wave of her hand she started to review her account ledger to figure out a way to rob Peter to pay Paul.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own the Harry potter Franchise, nor do I own the Brenda Jackson Westmoreland series for which this story and characters are based on… I wished I did but I don't… this is purely for my and your entertainment and I gain no monetary value from this story. Happy Reading!

TWO

Draco Malfoy leaned back in his chair as he glanced around the restaurant. The first time he had eaten here had been with Daphne and Blaise. He liked it then and now this would be the place where he would put into motion a plan some would think was way past due being executed. He had to admit they were probably right.

He wasn't sure exactly when he decided that Hermione Granger was destined to be _his_ woman. Probably the day she arrived home from Holidaying and visiting her parents in Australia. The moment she got out of the fireplace and raced to her Best Friend's, Harry Potter, arms for a huge hug. Draco felt as if he had been hit with a sting hex not once but twice. And when she turned, the wonder-girl smile carried over to him, he hadn't been the same wizard since, despite the smile fading when she realised it was him.

That had been almost three years ago, and she'd been just twenty-two years old then. He had watched over her from a far, and each passing day she'd staked a deeper claim to his heart. Knowing just how protective Harry was of Hermione, Draco had finally gotten up to confront Harry and tell him how he felt about Hermione.

At first Harry hadn't like the idea of his work partner lusting after his "sister". But Draco had convinced Harry it was more than lust and that he knew in his heart that Hermione was "the one witch" for him. Harry was the one who told him that Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age had one hell of a fiery temper, and he considered her the one woman any wizard would least be able to handle. He also suggested that Draco got on his knees and prayed to whatever deity he believed in about making the right decision.

In the end Draco had convinced Harry that he had made the right decision and that a hard-to-handle woman with a fiery temper was the kind he liked. After all he was a rich wizard and according to some a very arrogant one as well, the last thing he need was witch bowing down to his every whim. Nope he wanted someone who would call him a jackass or even a foul cockroach if he was being one even, if it was in front of the Minister and other dignitaries. He wanted an independent woman who could handle her own but know that she could lean on him whenever and whatever she needed him for and vice versa… Yep, Draco was more than certain that Hermione was the witch for him. Now he just had to convince Hermione… He'd have to be stealthy about his pursuit.

He knew that Hermione had no intention of engaging in a serious relation after a disastrous break up with the Weasel. According to Harry, Hermione said Weasel cracked her heart and while he didn't shatter it she was determined to not let a man finish was Ron started.

Draco straightened up when he saw Hermione enter the restaurant. Immediately, the same feeling suffused his heart that always settled whenever he saw her. Dam, He loved that witch. He no longer tried to rationalize why. It really didn't matter at this point. As she walked to him he stood. She was probably 5'7", but just right height for his 6'2" frame. And he'd always though she had a great curvy figure. Her dark brown shoulder-length hair had lost its bushiness and now had a wavy and curly texture which was currently pulled back in a sleek ponytail. Her dazzling whiskey brown eyes were partially covered by her bangs.

Draco had worked hard not to give his feeling away. Because he'd always been on his best behaviour around her, in the past few years after they were reintroduced, he knew she didn't have a clue. It hadn't always been easy keeping her in the dark. She saw him as nothing more than Daphne's good friend, well after he had apologize for his behaviour at Hogwarts anyway.

He studied her expression as she got closer. She seemed anxious as if she had a lot on her mind.

"Draco," she said and smile.

"Hermione. Thanks for agreeing to see me" he relied as she took her outstretched hand.

"No problem," she responded, sitting down once she realised her hand. "You said something about meeting to discuss a business proposition."

"Yes, but first how about us ordering something to eat. I'm starving."

"Sure."

As if on cue, a waitress strolled over with menus and placed glasses of water in front of them. "I hope this place is acceptable," Draco said, moment after taking a sip of water.

"Trust me, it is," Hermione responding smiling. "It's one of my favourite restaurants. The salads here are fabulous.

He chuckled, "Are they?"

"Yes."

"That might very well be, but I'm not a salad man. I would prefer something heavier, like the seafood linguine I hear this place is famous for."

"No wonder you and Harry get along. Now that he's married to Daphne, I'll bet he's in hog heaven with all those different meals she loves to prepare.

"I'm sure he is. It's hard to believe he's married," Draco said.

"Yes, four months tomorrow. I don't believe I've ever seen my best friend happier than he is now."

"Daphne's is also very happy just being Harry's wife and mother-in-waiting. She doesn't have long now and I'm excited about becoming an honorary uncle."

"I'm excited as well, just one more to add to the fold with all the Weasley nieces and nephews already present," Hermione said.

Draco smiled, "I'm only used to one baby, my goddaughter Posey, Pansy and Theo's little girl who will be celebrating her first birthday soon." At that moment the waitress returned. Draco resented the interruption.

Hermione appreciated the interruption. Although she'd been around Draco plenty of times, she had never noticed just how powerfully built he was. Harry and the Weasley men were all big men, but Draco was so much manlier.

And she really had to listen carefully to what he said and stop paying so much attention to how he said it. His deep husky voice did things to her. His voice always sent warm sensual caresses across her skin, every time he opens his mouth to speak. Then there were his looks which made her understand why Astoria and quite a number of other women keep going bonkers over him. In addition to being tall, with a raw masculine build he had thick blond hair, cropped short in a "I just rolled out of bed and I can still look gorgeous" tussled style. Sigh… if she just rolled out of bed and did nothing with her hair, she would have looked like she's giving an African lion a run for its money… Some people have all the luck.

After the waiter left Draco continued with the conversation, "So you like children?" She chuckled. "Yes, unfortunately, I'm one of those people who take to the precious darlings too much. This is why I always get roped more often than not to babysit."

"You could always marry and have some of your own," he replied. She made a face, "Thanks but no thanks, at least not anytime soon, if ever. I'm sure you've heard about me never wanting to get serious about a man?"

"Because of what the Weasel… I'm sorry Weasley did?" So he _had_ heard. She suppose as he considered Daphne a close friend he would have heard from her or even Harry.

"I guess you can say that," she sighed. She had loved Ron, she suppose she always will but it took her a long time to realise that she wasn't as in love with him as she thought. It didn't really matter in the end as any romantic feeling she had died a very painful death when she caught him sleeping with a "War Hero" groupie and he tried to justify his actions by blaming her for not "putting out". He did her wrong and even to this day he had yet to at least apologize for his bad behaviour. 'What an asshole!' She thought.

"I'm sorry about what he did; he was… pardon my language, an asshole. You were and will always be too good for him. So because of that you don't intend to get seriously involved with another man?" he responded.

She drew in a deep breath. She, Ginny and Luna had had this conversation many times and Hermione was wondering why she was sitting her having this conversation with Draco now. Why was he interested? It dawned on her that maybe he wasn't; he was probably just asking to fill the time.

"As far as I'm concerned that a good enough reason. Ron was one of my best friends and we decided to try for more. I at least deserved the courtesy of knowing the relationship wasn't working for him and not finding out in such a horrid way. Now he's had so many girlfriends Ginny says when he introduces them she doesn't even bother learn their names but just assigns them a number."

Draco took a sip of water before relying, "While I agree that he should have ended the relationship before moving on like any good gentleman would have done; most men do date different women somewhat often before settling down with one witch that he chooses to spend the rest of his life with. That doesn't mean that all men are "players" and are totally disrespectful to women."

He wondered what she would think if she knew of his behaviour had been before Harry had reintroduced them. He hadn't considered himself a womanizer, although he had dated a slew of women. He simply thought of himself as a man who enjoyed life and wanted to have a good time with the opposite sex while waiting for the witch destined to share his life to come along.

And once his witch had come he had no trouble brining his footloose, fancy-free and fun-loving bachelor lifestyle to an end. Eventually he supposed the same will happen to Ron, although a part of him hopes he dies a lonely death for hurting Hermione. No wonder Harry though she was a lost cause, but he refused to accept that. He was determined to show her things could be different if she were to fall in love with a man committed to making her happy.

"Not all men are Pigs Hermione. Although I am sorry the Weasel displayed his piggish behaviour and that you got hurt in the process," he continued.

In a way, he felt he knew Hermione. He believed that beneath her rough and tough "I'll never fall in love" exterior was the heart of a woman who not only loved children but loved life in general. He also believed that Hermione was a very fiery and passionate woman who was unknowingly reserving all that passionate fire for the one wizard capable of tapping into it. The same wizard destined to destine to spend the rest of his life with her. _Him_.

The waitress delivered their food, and they engaged in idle chitchat while eating their meal. After they finished eating, and the waitress removed their plates, Hermione leaned back in her chair and smiled at Draco. "Lunch was wonderful Draco, now about this business proposition?"

Draco chuckled, reached over and picked up a folder he had placed on an empty chair. He handed it to her.

"This is the information on the home I purchased last year. I would love you to decorate it for me."

Draco saw how her eyes lit up. She loved her work and it showed on her face. Hermione opened the folder and carefully studied every feature, every detail of the house. He knew exactly what he was doing; he was giving her 9,200 feet of house to do as she pleased. It was erery interior designer dream job.

She lifted her gaze with a look of awe on her face, "This place is beautiful, and it's huge. I didn't know you had purchased a house."

"Yes but it's still empty and I want to turn it into a home that the Malfoy Manor never was and never will be after the Dark Lord's visit. I liked what you did with Harry's place and though that you would be the ideal person for the job. I am aware that due to the size of the house that it will take up a lot of your time. I'm willing to pay you well. As you can see I haven't picked out any furniture or anything as I wouldn't know where to begin."

Now that much was true, Draco thought. What he didn't tell her was that other designers had volunteered to decorate his new house, but he had bought it with her in mind.

Glancing down on the papers Hermione replied, "Umm, eight bedrooms, six bathrooms, a huge kitchen, living room, dining room, family room, I also see Harry's influence with the addition of a home theatre, a recreation room and a sauna. That's quite a lot of space for a single man."

He laughed, "Yes it is, but I don't plan on staying single forever."

Hermione nodded; evidently Draco had decided to settle down with this mystery woman. Astoria will be gutted when she finds out. She glanced down at the papers again. She would love taking on this project, and he was right in thinking that it would take up a lot of her time. But then she definitely needed that money.

"So what do you think Hermione?" Draco said interrupting her thoughts.

She glanced back up at him and smiled, "I think you just hired yourself an interior designer and I can't wait to see it." His responding smile that touched his face sent a tingling sensation flowing through her stomach.

"No problem when can you get away?" he asked. She pulled out her diary to check her calendar and schedule for the week. Once she saw the place and gave him an official estimate, she could ask for a deposit, which would make up some of what Lavender had taken from her.

"What about tomorrow around one?"

"That might be a bit of a problem…" he replied.

"Oh." She figured he would probably be tied up at work, so without looking up she advanced her calendar another day. "What about Thursday evening around noon?"

Draco chuckled, "twelve noon on Monday would be the earliest opportunity for me."

Hermione nodded when she saw that it was free for her too. Although she wished she could see it sooner. "Monday at noon would be fine."

"Great! I'll make the necessary international portkey arrangement."

She put her diary back in her bag and glanced back at him, "Excuse me?"

"I said I will make the necessary international portkey arrangement, if we want to see the house by noon Monday," Draco responded.

Hermione frowned. "In…inter… international portkey? What are you talking about? Where exactly is this house located?"

Draco leaned back in his chair and gave her his signature smirk, "Tuscany, Italy."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own the Harry potter Franchise, nor do I own the Brenda Jackson Westmoreland series for which this story and characters are based on… I wished I did but I don't… this is purely for my and your entertainment and I gain no monetary value from this story. Thanks everyone for the kind reviews. Happy Reading!

THREE

Hermione didn't have to look in a mirror to know that there was a stunned looked on her face. And her throat felt tight, as if sound would barely pass through it if she tried to speak. As if to prove her point, when she tried to utter a word she couldn't. So she just sat there and stared across the table at Draco as if he had lost his ever-loving mind.

"Now that that's all settled, let's order some desert," Draco said while picking up the menu.

She reached out, touched his hand and shook her head.

"What's the matter? …Don't want desert?" he asked.

She drew in a deep breath, made an attempt to speak once more and was glad when sound came out. But to be absolutely sure he understood, she held up her hands in the shape of a T.

"Time out!" she said.

"Time out?" he asked while lifting an eyebrow.

She nodded in confirmation, "Yes, time out! You lost me between international porteky on Monday and Tuscany, Italy. Are you saying that this house that you want me to decorate is in Tuscany, Italy?"

"Of course, where else would it be?" Draco responded.

She fought hard not to glare at him; after all he was a potential client.

"I don't know maybe somewhere in the UK area?" she responded in what she hoped was a neutral response, although to her it sounded just a tiny bit sarcastic.

"Why would you think that?" he replied.

Hermione could hold back her glare any longer. "I don't know maybe because you have lived in this country all your life?"

Draco tilted his head slightly with a thoughtful look on his face, before asking "Hermione didn't you know that I haven't been living in the Britain after I was exonerated during the war trials?"

"No, I didn't. It seems that Harry missed out that little detail. I guess because he always kept referring to you as his partner, I just assumed that you lived in the UK. Don't tell me that you have been travelling by international portkey to come to work all this time."

"I am actually employed with the Italian Auror Department. When the Dark Lord fell there were a lot of his supporters and sympathizers that escaped to other parts of the magical community worldwide. The ICW decided that certain members of the Auror Departments worldwide will work together as an international task force for the purpose of tracking them down in order to stand trial. So far it has been working well and the head bosses decided to confer on other cases as well." Draco explained.

"Oh… I didn't realise the tasks force was on such a grand scale. I guess this is why Harry travels to other countries so frequently," she said thoughtfully.

"For the record, I have been staying at the Manor with my mother whenever I am needed here for longer than two days. I was here helping Harry on a few cases, however, at the moment I am no longer needed as its just paper work left to finish off and file. So I can now return to Italy and…" he continued before he was interrupted.

"Get married." Hermione supplied.

He chuckled, "As I said earlier, I don't plan on staying single forever."

"And when do you plan on marrying her?" Hermione asked.

"Her who?" replied Draco.

Hermione wondered why some men and wizards alike suddenly went daft whenever their girlfriends were mentioned. "The woman waiting for you back in Italy."

"UMM… I didn't know there was such a creature…" Draco answered.

Hermione glared at him in disbelief. "Are you saying that there isn't a fiancée or sweetheart back in Italy or in the UK?"

He smiled. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Where did you hear such a thing?"

Normally Hermione wouldn't divulge her sources, but typically, Astoria knew what she was staling about and that wouldn't be anything the witch would have made up. "Astoria Greengrass, and everyone figured that she got the information from you."

Draco shook his head. "She didn't get that form me, but I have an idea where it came from. Blaize. I complained about Astoria being a nuisance and he figured the best way to get rid of a witch like Astoria was to let her believe that I was already taken."

"Oh…" She had only met Blaize Zambini a handful of times, but she could see him doing something like that. If for no other reason than to shift Astoria's interest from Draco to him, as he was a womanizer to the nth degree. "…I assumed the plan worked," Hermione said while amusingly thinking that this explains why Astoria could not find out just who Draco's mystery woman was.

"It did to a certain extent," he answered.

"In that case you were lucky, some witches wouldn't have cared that you were spoken for. They would have taken it as a challenge to swing your interest their way," Hermione decided to say.

Draco couldn't help but think of just where his interest had been for the past few years, and knew no one would have succeeded in doing that. The witch sitting across the table from him was the one he intended to marry. "And you actually assumed that I had someone of interest?"

She shrugged, "Hey, that's what we all heard and I had no reason to assume differently. As far as I knew you weren't dating anyone much to the Daily Prophet's dismay since they no longer had pictures of your scandalous playboy lifestyle to report on for the past few years; as you turned up to events alone…."

_And tried hanging around you every chance I got_, he thought. Hermione then continued, "If your goal was to keep the witches at bay, then it obviously worked for you."

Draco took a sip of his drink, wondering if the reason she had yet to pick up of his interest in her, was because she though he was already taken.

"Draco about this trip to Italy…?"

He knew where she was about to take the discussion and was prepared with a spiel to reel her in.

"What about it? If you're having second thoughts, I understand. No sweat. I've already contacted a backup in case you couldn't do it. Cho Chang at _Cho's Fashion Design_ has indicated that she would love the job, and would have her bags packed for Italy before I can blink an eye."

_Over my dead body_, Hermione thought as she sat up straighter in her chair. Cho Chang has been trying to steal her clients from day one… apparently she still holds a grudge for thinking that Hermione was dating Harry back in Hogwarts and her friend Marietta sneak facial scars.

"I think she liked the fact that I'm offering 50,000 galleons and half of that up front." Draco continued saying.

His words froze her thoughts, "Come again?"

He smiled, "I said, considering that I'm asking the decorator to give up at least six weeks, I'm offering 50,000 galleons just as a starting price."

Hermione could only stare at him once again in disbelief. She leaned closer to the table and spoke in a hushed tone, as if anyone sitting in close range could overhear their top-secrete conversation. "Are you saying that you're paying 25,000 galleons on acceptance of the job and the other half on completion; and that the 50,000 galleons don't include any of the materials? That's just for labour?"

"Yes that's what I'm saying," he answered.

Hermione began nibbling on her bottom lip. The 25,000 galleons would definitely boost her bank account almost replacing what Lavender had stolen; the rest was a more manageable amount that she could source from her personal account. And then to think that there would be another 25,000 galleons waiting when she completed everything. However, as good as it sounded there was a big possible conflict.

"What would you see as the time scale for this project?" she decided to ask him.

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Cho. I think that it could take a month to six weeks to take down all the measurements, get things ordered and coordinate the selection of all the furniture. However there is no rush on this."

Hermione began nibbling on her lips again, "The reason I asked is because Harry's baby is due date is approaching and I would like to be here for the birth, and if I can't make it back in time for the delivery at least be there within a few days."

"No problem, in fact I'll even pay for the portkey," Draco replied.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder why he was being so generous and decided to ask him.

"I've always believed in being fair when it comes to those who work for me" was his answer before continuing, "in any case, I'm going to need to return myself to help out at the department as Harry will be busy with Daphne and the baby. I didn't want him to worry about the department, so I've already promised him I would return."

Hermione felt relieved. But still, Italy? That was a good distance away from home; and for a month, possibly six weeks? The only other time she'd been that far was when she was visiting her parent in Australia… and let's face it Italy was so much closer than it. She was suddenly filled with an anticipation she'd never felt before. She'd never been a traveller, but if she took Draco's job offer, she would get to see another part of the world she'd only read about. That was exciting.

"So are you interested, or do you want me to go with Cho Chang?" he questioned.

She didn't hesitate. "I don't have a problem travelling to Italy and will be ready for Monday. I just need to get my business in order and let my family know that I will be gone for a while."

Then it occurred to her that her family might not like the idea of her going so far away for so long. Harry had a tendency to be overprotective. But he had his hands full with Daphne expecting their baby in a few weeks' time. He would be too busy to try to micromanage her life. And she would be back before her parents world cruise concluded… thank Merlin for small favours.

"Terrific. I'll make the portkey arrangements and will owl you when I have everything in order," Draco responded.

"Alright," Hermione replied.

Draco lifted his wine glass in a toast, "Here's to adventures in Tuscany."

Hermione chuckled as she to lift her glass, "Yes, here's to adventures in Tuscany."


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own the Harry potter Franchise, nor do I own the Brenda Jackson Westmoreland series for which this story and characters are based on… I wished I did but I don't… this is purely for my and your entertainment and I gain no monetary value from this story. Once again I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, favouring and following this story…Happy Reading!

_FOUR_

A few hours later back at her flat, despite her outwards calm, Hermione was trying to keep things together on the inside while she explained everything to her best girlfriends, Ginny and Luna. Ginny had surprised them with a surprise quick visit, as she'd had a few days off from the tournament, so she and Luna were at Hermione's catching up.

"And why didn't you file an Auror report? 30,000 galleons isn't a little bit of money Mione," an angry Ginny wanted to know.

Hermione drew in a deep breath, "I'm working with Gringotts' security team in trying to recover the funds. The only reason I didn't get the Auror Department involved is because the Auror who receives my case will undoubtedly run to inform both Harry and Kinsley and may even leak it to the press… I know an Auror will probably get an incident report from the bank, eventually, but I think whomever gets it will be more inclined to keep their mouth shut about it."

"Oh." From the look on her friends' faces and their simultaneous responses, she knew that they had forgotten that one important piece of information. There wasn't much a "Golden Trio Hero" did that Harry, Kingsley and the rest of the magical world didn't know about. The press made sure of that.

"And I didn't want to hear, 'I told you so' from those two. Neither of them wanted me to start my own business when I did. So there was no way I was going to inform them of what Lavender did right away. Hiring her was my mistake and I'll have to deal with it my own way," Hermione replied.

"But will you make sure she doesn't get away with her crime? I would hate for her to steal from another unsuspecting soul," questioned Luna.

"Yes I'm going to make sure she doesn't do this again. And to think that I trusted her," Hermione said with a nod.

"Sometimes you're too trusting for your own good," Ginny said. "I've always warned you about that."

_And she had_, so had Harry, Kingsley and the older Weasley men.

"So what do you think about me going to Italy?" She needed to change the subject.

Luna smiled, "Personally, I think it's cool and I wish I could go with you, but I saving my time off and money for that trip to the South Americas to go looking for the _Fae_ colony."

"I think it's cool as well," Ginny said. "I'm still reeling over the fact that there's no witch waiting for Draco in Italy. If it's true then why isn't he dating? I don't recall him dating for a few years now. He's nothing like my womanizing brothers George and Charlie now."

"And he's such a gorgeous slice of scrumptious cake, with whip cream and sprinkles on top…." Luna added sighing in adoration and licking her lips.

Hermione couldn't help smiling as she recalled how sexy he looked sitting across from her at lunch.

"He'd already mentioned it to Cho Chang, but it was on contingent on whether or not I would accept his offer," Hermione informed them.

"And I'm sure she was ready to grab it," Ginny replied with a frown.

"Of course she was. I wish the two of you could see the size of his house. I can't believe he'd buy such as place as a single man. Now that I've made up my mind about going to Italy, I need to let Harry know." Hermione inhaled sharply at the thought of doing that, but knew it needed to be done. However, under _No_ circumstances did Harry need to know that Lavender had embezzled 30,000 galleons from her.

She would let the bank security team handle things. Besides Goblins are so much more ruthless when it comes to stealing than the Auror department would ever be. It certainly took them ages, a good explanation and numerous apologies from both Harry and her before they got over her and Harry's little break-in stunt during the war. Of course the Potter/Black accounts being part of the richest and oldest accounts next to the Malfoys' and Longbottoms' certainly did help. But even today whenever she goes into the bank they watch her very closely.

"You don't have any appointments or projects scheduled for the next six weeks?" Ginny asked as they helped her pack.

"No. This job came at a good time. I had thought about taking a well-deserved vacation anyway, but now it's back to work for me. I'll take some time off during the holidays."

"If Draco bought a house in Italy does that mean he's going back to Italy on a more permanent basis?" Luna questioned.

Hermione glanced at Luna. That thought hadn't occurred to her. "I guess so."

"What a bummer. I've gotten used to seeing him," Luna said with a pout. "I'd begun thinking of him as a big brother, like Harry." Ginny nodded in agreement with Luna.

Hermione drew in a deep breath. For some reason despite forgiving Draco, and a lot of the animosity dying between them, she had never thought of him as another big brother like them or even a good friend like Harry. She'd never felt the need to become as friendly as the others. She'd only accepted that that was the way things were. Why now, all of a sudden, did the thought of him returning to Italy to live and her not seeing him as frequently as she used to, seem like such a big deal?

When did Draco's presence become such an integral part of her life that the very thought of not seeing him made her uneasy?


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own the Harry potter Franchise, nor do I own the Brenda Jackson Westmoreland series for which this story and characters are based on… I wished I did but I don't… this is purely for my and your entertainment and I gain no monetary value from this story. Once again I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, favoring and following this story…Happy Reading! This is another short one guys I have a uni deadline this week that i should ideally be doing instead but I couldn't help myself, the chapter kept bugging me until I just had to write it...

Well done to _Honoria Granger_ for spotting my PC deletion error, when it removed the library from the plan Draco showed Hermione... don't worry I corrected that here.

FIVE

"I really wish you would stop doing that!" Hermione said to Harry, as he continuously drummed his fingers on his desk. He stopped but only to look at her with a weird look she couldn't quite place.

"So… Tuscany?" Harry asked inquisitively

"Yes Tuscany, let's not do the whole macho protective brother thing Harry James Potter! May I remind you that I am the elder of the two of us? Honestly Harry it is just a few miles away… and so much closer than Australia will ever be."

He sighed, "I suppose that's one upside this… I will have to floo call Draco tonight; I want to ensure he knows that if anything happens to you that there isn't a rock he could crawl under where wouldn't find him."

"Sweet Merlin and Morgana, Harry! Sometimes I think you forget that I'm 25 and not 5. I am totally capable of taking care of myself. They call me the Brightest Witch of this age for Merlin's sake…"

"I know you can take care of yourself Mione…" Harry sighed, "And it is a great opportunity for you; Draco pretty much has an empty shell of a house. As much as I would have preferred you to work with me in some capacity at the Ministry, even I can't deny that you are excellent with this interior design business."

Oh boy… let's hope he never finds out about Lavender or this complement will be turned into an 'I told you so…' quicker than I can say Hogwarts, Hermione thought.

"So have you seen this house then?" Hermione inquired.

"Yea I was in Italy on a case when they were doing the finishing touches. So I caught a quick tour. It's bloody awesome… especially the home theater and recreation room… it's a grown man's paradise and way bigger than my own… but you know Malfoy never does anything in small measures," he declared.

"So was it you who gave him the idea for those rooms? I should have known… especially when I saw there wasn't a library in the plans… to this day how I have friends that are "allergic" to libraries is beyond me… " Hermione responded.

"Hermione I'm not allergic to a library that's George your thinking of… I just prefer to be out there experiencing things instead of reading about it in a book… nonetheless, Draco is a big bibliophile; not as bad as you but close, trust me when I say the guy has a study/library. I'm not sure why you didn't see it in the… ooh he must have somehow showed you an old house plan; he kept changing his mind on so many things the contractor and architect kept threatening to quit," Harry affirmed with a teasing smile.

"Oh…" she said.

"Hermione Tuscany is a great place, one that I really enjoyed visiting, I won't be entirely against you going if you promise me one thing…" Harry said.

"I'm a bit afraid to even ask what it is you want me to promise you…" Hermione replied.

"Treat it as a working holiday… immerse yourself in the sights, the atmosphere, the culture, the people… enjoy yourself and stop taking life so seriously for once…" Harry said before he continued, "I really worry that you focus so much on what you lost out on with Ron that you forgot what you gained… your life is just beginning because you are free to live life on your own terms, and not be held back by what was expected of you… it's a very romantic place, please Merlin promise me that you won't shut yourself out to all possibilities you could encounter while over there…"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it as internalized what Harry said… had she really focused on what Ron did that she shut herself off and forgot to live and enjoy life? OK so she hasn't been on a date in a long time, but when you've gone through a bad experience such as that you need time for yourself to heal, before moving on so she wouldn't have considered it shutting yourself off… but maybe she left it too long. Perhaps agreeing to Harry's promise wouldn't be so bad…

"Alright Harry I promise to try to embrace all the possibilities… but I highly doubt I will be embracing romance, I mean I'm only going for six weeks tops that's too short a time to embrace that sort of thing!" Hermione replied.

Right Draco, I got her to at least be open to the possibilities of life, the rest is certainly up to you… my sister will certainly give you a run for your money… Harry though with an internal smirk before saying, "You can't really put a time span on romance Hermione, nonetheless I am grateful for you agreeing to try seeing the all possibilities Tuscany could have to offer you."


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own the Harry potter Franchise, nor do I own the Brenda Jackson Westmoreland series for which this story and characters are based on… I wished I did but I don't… this is purely for my and your entertainment and I gain no monetary value from this story. Once again I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, favouring and following this story it was much appreciated… Happy Reading!

"Hello Hermione," Draco greeted a startled Hermione who was sitting in a secluded table for two at a little café near the Ministry. "Are you alright? You looked a little lost in thought."

"Ooh hi Draco… sorry about that my mind was just wondering back to the conversation I had with Harry about Tuscany," Hermione responded.

"Ok. The waitress is heading our way to serve us would you like something to eat or drink?" he inquired.

She turned and met his beautiful inquiring eyes. She could swear that a strange expression shown in their dark depths. "No, I ate a good breakfast with Harry and Daphne this morning."

He lifted a brow, "You got up at five this morning to do that? If I remember correctly, Harry is an early bird to the office when he's working"

She smiled. "Yes he still rises early and we wanted to spend a little time together… all I had to do was set the alarm. I figured if I got up early to eat by the time we use the portkey, my stomach will have been settled."

He chuckled, "Does travelling by international portkey bother you?"

"Let's just say it's not one of my favourite things to do," she answered. "There are other things I prefer doing more; like getting a root canal or flying or something else equally as enjoyable."

Draco threw his head back and laughed, and she liked the sound of it. She'd become reacquainted with him for almost three years and this was the first time she recalled hearing him laugh. He'd always been so serious, just like Harry after the war. At least that was how Harry used to be. She would be one of the first to say that marriage changed her brother for the better.

The waitress came around to ask if they needed anything, but Hermione declined everything. Draco ordered a blueberry muffin and a black coffee. While reclining slightly in her chair, Hermione noticed that the waitress gave Draco one or two more smiles than necessary. Which made her frown before turning mildly amusing while she wondered how the woman could be so bold to flirt with him while he's at the table with her… but then again could she blame the waitress? Draco was to borrow Luna's term 'one fine slice of scrumptious cake'.

Draco couldn't help but study her features and thought her moments of peaceful thinking had transformed her already beautiful face into one that was even more striking. He would be the first to admit that she no longer looked like that young girl he had seen all those years ago. In the following years her features had changed from that of a young girl to woman. Her mouth was nothing short of sensuous. How could lips be that full and inviting? He wondered as his gaze moved from one corner of her moth to another.

His gaze drifted upwards from her mouth to her partially close eyes and the long lashes covering them. His gaze then moved to her cheekbones and he was tempted to take the back of his hand to caress them. Or better yet, trace the beautiful curves with the tip of his tongue, branding her as his. And she was his, whether she knew it or not, whether she accepted it or not. She belonged to him as much as he belonged to her.

He then noticed how even her breathing was, and how every breath drew his attention to the swell of her breast that were alluringly hidden inside a pale pink blouse. He had always found her sexy, too sexy, and it had been hard not to want her, so he hadn't even bothered fighting the temptation. He had lusted after her from afar, which was something he couldn't help, since he hadn't touched another witch in almost three years. Once her place in his life had become crystal clear, his body had gone into a discipline mode, knowing that she would be the one and only woman that he would make love to for the rest of his life. Now the thought of that made his body go hard. He breathed in her scent and for a brief second closed his eyes and allowed his fantasies of her to do what they always did, take over his mind and do in his imagination what he couldn't yet do in reality.

Lost in thought, Hermione glanced over at Draco. He was sitting so close that she could inhale his masculine scent. She'd been around Harry, Neville and the Weasleys to know that just as no two women carried the same scent, the same held true for men. Each person's fragrance was unique and the one floating through her nostrils now was making funny feelings flutter around in her stomach.

Hermione found it odd that nothing like this has ever happened to her before, but then she couldn't recall Draco ever being this close to her. Usually they were surrounded by other friends. Granted they weren't alone now, but, still, there was a sense of intimacy with him sitting beside her. She could just make out the sounds of his even breathing.

She'd been ready to go when he arrived at her place. When she opened the door and he walked in, her breath had gotten caught in her throat. She'd seen him in slacks more times than not, but there was something about the pair he was wearing now that caused her to do a double take and dropped her trusty extendable had bag. When he'd leaned down to pick it up, his masculine thighs flexed beneath the trousers. Then there were the muscled arms beneath the open collar shirt. Her gaze lingered longer than it should have on his body. She had then followed him out the door while getting an eyeful of his make-you-want-to-drool bum.

She studied him now, fascinated by just what a good looking man he was and how he managed to keep women at bay for so long. A part of her knew that it hadn't just been the story Blaise had fabricated about a witch waiting for him back in Italy. That tale might have kept some witches like Astoria away, but it would not have done anything to hold back the bolder ones. It was primarily in the ways he'd carried himself. Just like Harry, in his pre-Daphne days, most women would have thought twice before approaching her brother. He radiated that kind of 'I'm not in the mood' aura whenever it suited him.

But for some reason, she never considered Draco as unapproachable as Harry had been. Whenever they had exchanged words, he had been friendly enough with her. A part of her was curious about why if he wasn't already taken; he'd held himself back from engaging in a serious relationship with a woman. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat when she realized Draco was watching her expectantly. It was then she realised that he was talking to her.

"Sorry, my mind was wondering… can you repeat your question?" she asked.

"I asked if you were OK…" he repeated.

"Oh… sorry yes I'm good." She replied while deciding it was probably best to engage in conservation. That would be safer than just sitting here and letting all kinds of crazy thoughts race through her mind about how handsome he was. She felt heat infuse her face, and her heart rate suddenly shot up. Then her anxiety level moved up a notch when she thought his gaze lingered on her lips longer than necessary. Had that really been the case?

"Tell me about Italy." She added quickly.

Evidently thinking about his other homeland was something he enjoyed doing if the smile tilting his lips was anything to go by. And they were a gorgeous pair. She'd notice them before, but this was the first time she'd given those lips more than a passing thought.

Why all of a sudden there was something so compelling about Draco? Why the thought of his lips, eyes and other facial features, as well as his hands and fingers, suddenly make her feel hot? What the hell was wrong with her!

"You're going to love Italy," he said speaking in that deep velvet tone she loved hearing. "It is defined by its gorgeous beaches, art treasure, trendy fashion, amazing landscapes, traditional food… Also it offers a lot of beautiful places for exploring (2)."

"It started out as just a place to lay low in after the war… I mean Blaise was from there so I went to live with him for a while to hide from the paparazzi, the hate mail, and life in general I suppose. I just needed someplace to rest and recuperate; to reflect on just how fucked up my parents and my life was, to… decide what happens next."

"After a while I realise that I was focusing so much on what I had lost as a result of the war that I forgot what I gained… life away from my father's stifling influence, freedom to go anywhere in the world and do anything, to actually be myself instead of hiding behind a wall of what a pureblood should be and do… so I walked back to the mansion while planning about what I was going to do. I realise I had been in Italy for many months and the only place I had been to, was the mansion. So, I was going to explore it while I decide what to do next. And that is what I did; I went out to discover Italy."

"I stumbled along until I arrived in Tuscany, where I learnt that it was the greatest repository of art in the world, from extraordinary paintings and sculpture to frescoes and architectural masterpieces (1). So I went in search of the fine art, explore the extraordinary countryside, enjoyed the simple yet wonderful cuisine and wine, enjoyed the mountain paths, the rolling hills, sea coast and islands, and met with many persons from different backgrounds (1). It was such an extraordinary experience that never left. I just felt that click inside me that I had found someplace just for me. This is why I decided to build a house there; that I can make into a home and grow old in, with your valued input of course." Then he finished by saying, "In all my travels for work and relaxation, there is still no place in the world quite like it. It's a magical place."

She was listening intently to Draco and reflecting about his past. She lifted her brow when he said there was no place like Tuscany, and folded her arms across her chest. Though she didn't want to get into a debate she though England was rather nice, she inquired, "Nicer than England?"

He chuckled as understanding lit his eyes as he leaned in closer to her. "Yes. England has its strong points… don't get me wrong, I'm not just saying that because it's where I was born; but here is something about Tuscany that's just unique."

"Well it certainly sounds beautiful, I can't wait to experience it first hand," she replied as she herself leaned in closer to him. He had inclined his head closer to hers, so that his eyes were aligned to hers, and so were his lips. The thoughts that suddenly went racing through her mind were crazy, but all she had to do was stick her tongue out to taste his lips. That was a temptation she was having a hard time fighting.

Her breathing increased and she could tell by the rise and fall of his masculine chest, that so had his. Was there something significantly dangerous about sitting in a secluded table in the back of a little café with limited lighting to give the feeling of intimacy that altered your senses, zapped them real good and sent them reeling off course? Filled your mind with thoughts you wouldn't normally entertain? If the answer to all those questions was a resounding yes, then that explained why her mind was filled with those thoughts of engaging in a romantic liaison with the man who was not only a client but also a good friend of Harry.

"Hermione…" It seemed that he had inched his mouth a little closer; so close that she could feel his moist breath caress her lips as he said her name in that deep velvet voice of his.

Instead of responding, she inched her mouth closer too, as desire, the intensity of which she had never felt before, made her entire body shiver with a need she didn't know she was capable of having. The sliver-blue eyes locked on hers were successfully quashing anything thoughts of pulling her mouth back before it was too late.

"Would either of you like anything else?"

Draco jumped and then quickly turned his face away from Hermione to glance up at the smiling waitress. He drew in a deep breath before responding, "No thanks, I don't want anything else."

He knew that was a _lie_ the moment he said it. He did want something but he wanted something only the woman sitting next to him could give. The waitress then glanced at Hermione, where she too responded in a shaky voice, "No. I'm fine, we'll just have the bill plseae."

It was only after the waitress had moved on that Draco glanced at Hermione. Her back was too him as she searched inside her bag. He suspected that she was going to pretend nothing had happened a few moments ago. There was no doubt in his mind that they would have kissed if the waitress hadn't interrupted them.

"Hermione?"

It took her longer than he felt necessary and when she did, she immediately began talking about something that he couldn't have cared less about.

"I was able to pack my colour samples, Draco, so that you'll get an idea of what will best suit your home. I'll give you my suggestions, but of course the final decision will be yours. How do you like earth tone colours? I'm thinking they will work best."

He fought the urge to say what would work best would be to pick up where they left off, but instead he nodded and decided to follow her lead for now. In a way he felt good knowing that at least good something had been accomplished today. She had finally become aware of him as a man. And he was giving her the time to deal with that. He wouldn't push her, nor would he rush things for now. He would let nature take his course and with the degree of passion they exhibited a short while ago, he had no reason to think that it wouldn't.

"I happen to like earth-tone-colours, so they will probably work for me," he said, although he truly didn't give a royal damn. The bottom line was whatever she liked would work for him because he had every intention of her sharing that house with him.

"That's good, but I intend to provide you with a selection of vibrant colours as well. Green, reds, yellows, oranges and blues are the fashionable hues now. And we can always mix them up to create several bold splashes. Many people are doing that now."

She continued talking and he would nod on occasions to pretend he was listening. If she needed to feel like she was back in control of things, then so be it. He relaxed in his seat, tilted his head and ardently watched as her mouth moved while thinking what he would love doing to that mouth if given the chance. He decided to think positively and concentrated on what he would do to that mouth _when_ he got the chance.

A few moments later, Draco glanced to his watched to note the time. Hermione stopped talking, satisfied that she'd discussed some of everything with him regarding the decorating of his home to ensure they stayed on topic. The last thing she wanted was for him to bring up what almost happened between them. Just the thought of them almost sharing a kiss, right there in the café, had her pulse racing something awful.

She had never behaved inappropriately with a client before and wasn't exactly sure what brought it on today. She would chalk it up as a weak moment when she'd almost yield to temptation. When she had noticed just how close their mouths were, it had seemed a perfectly natural thing to want to taste his lips. Evidently, he'd felt that same way about hers, because his mouth had been inching towards her with as much enthusiasm as hers had moved toward his. She was very grateful for the waitress's timely interruption.

Had the woman suspected what they had been about to do? The thought had made Hermione's head spin with embarrassment. Her heart was racing and her palms of her hands felt damp just thinking about it. She rested back in her seat, knowing she would have to regain control of her senses. Draco was just a man; he was a client and a family friend. He was not someone she should start thinking about in a sexual way.

She'd gone 25 years without giving a man any second thought, and going another 25 the same way suited her just fine.

"Let's get going, by the time we walk to the Ministry, it will be time for the portkey activation," he said while standing and settling the bill and leaving a tip for the waitress.

I have never been to Italy, so here are the websites I got the info about it: my compliment to theses websites as I really want to visit it now.

(1) _Discover Tuscany_:

(2) Your Amazing Places: _11 Reasons why you should visit Italy:_ 11-reasons-why-you-should-visit-italy/

So has anyone visited Italy? What were your thoughts about it?


End file.
